Blindfolded
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Dewey and Louie mess with Huey doing a prank involving being blindfolded and smelling things. (Slight HueDew. One-shot.)


"Dude, that's so stupid!" Dewey laughed.

"But it's funny! Disgusting, but funny!" Louie said, getting the phone closer to his face. "Damn, he can't stop gagging after that!"

They were watching a video that Louie found. He thought it'd be cool to show him said video. Sometimes they'd sit down for a few to watch stuff either one found. Sometimes it was something hilarious, other times it's something flat out stupid.

This was one of those videos that was in between funny and stupid.

After an idea popped into Dewey's head, he started laughing in a sinister way. He put his elbow onto Louie's shoulder and the youngest triplet turned his attention away from the phone and to Dewey.

"What are you thinking, dear Dewford?"

"How about we do something like this to Huey?" Dewey suggested.

Louie turned off his phone and put it back in his hoodie to show he was interested. He was done watching the video anyways.

"I'm listening." Louie said.

"We get some flowers, maybe some food, and we're completely doing that last bit in the video."

Louie snickered. "Perfect. He would _not be happy_ about the last one."

"Which is why it'll be hilarious." Dewey replied. "Got a blindfold we could use?"

"I have one somewhere."

"Then go get it."

"Will do!" Louie said, running off to their room.

Dewey left to get everything ready.

* * *

Dewey was holding Huey's hand, guiding him to the items to smell.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Huey asked, feeling confused and uneasy.

"You'll be fine, Hue." Dewey said with certainty.

Huey wished he knew for sure that he'd be alright, along with what Dewey was planning as well.

When they got to the room with the stuff in it, and to the first object, Dewey let go and walked away from him.

Louie was up against the wall, holding his phone out. He pressed record on his phone. Huey started sniffing what was in front of him.

"Uhh, a violet?" Huey asked.

"Yep."

Huey walked a few feet to the next object. He started sniffing again.

"Chocolate chip cookies?"

"Correct again."

He then walked to the last thing.

Huey started sniffing, but he couldn't recognize the smell right away. It confused him. He kept sniffing more and more. Clear uncertainty was on his face.

"Old socks? Stinky underwear? What is this?"

Dewey and Louie tried their best to not laugh at the fact he couldn't figure out what it was. His beak was so close to it, too, and he _still_ doesn't know what he's smelling.

A couple of snorts came from Louie. Huey keeps sniffing, still confused.

Sniffing for nearly a minute, he finally realized what he was sniffing.

"Wait... Am I... Smelling an ass?" Huey asked, hoping it wasn't that.

They start laughing, not being able to hold it anymore.

"Yes, yes, _yes_!" Louie answered.

Huey moves away very quickly and takes his blindfold off. The eldest's face started to crunch up in disgust. He threw the blindfold down and walked off, bending down a bit.

"I can't believe I just sniffed _an ass_! _My own_ _ **brother's**_ _ass, even_!" Huey disgustedly said, starting to gag.

The other triplets kept laughing. It was exactly how they thought it was gonna go, and it was funnier than how they thought it would be. Dewey looked over to Louie with the best shit-eating grin on his face.

After Huey stopped gagging, which was about for a few minutes now, he started to leave the room, feeling very disgusted and angry.

"Hue, come back!" Dewey said, laughing still.

He ran after him. When he caught up to him, he was walking right by his side.

"No, I'm mad at you and Louie." Huey said.

"But that was hilarious!"

Huey shot a nasty look at him. "No. That wasn't funny! That was highly unsanitary and disgusting!"

"C'mon, Huey! Lighten up!" Dewey said, trying to put his hand on Huey's shoulder.

He smacked his hand away, though.

"No, go away." Huey said, agitated. "I need to go wash my beak now."

He walked faster to the bathroom. When he entered the bathroom, he slammed the door in Dewey's face.

"Jeez, he needs to know how to take a joke..." He said to himself.

Huey heard that. The door wasn't _that_ thick where he couldn't hear it. He knew how to take jokes, but that was the worst joke he'd ever known. Not even being the guy watching it, he wouldn't think it's funny.

He wasn't joking when he said he was going to clean his beak. He put soap on his hands, and he started covering his beak with it.

They'd better hope the smell of an ass left his nostrils by the next few hours. If it didn't, he was going to get payback. Big time.

That and he was going to pretend they weren't talking to him for a whole week. _Just_ for what they did right there minutes ago.

He washed the soap off and dries his beak with a towel.

Dewey was waiting at the door with a cliché, flirtatious stance. Huey exited the bathroom and speed walked down the hall. He didn't even give Dewey a chance to flirt the problem away.

Dewey started to run after him only to be stopped from being grabbed by the shirt collar. Louie pulled him back a bit. The middle triplet looked at him.

"Let him be, I'm sure he'll forget all about it later." Louie affirmed.

Dewey looked off to the hallway. "I hope so."

"Meanwhile, we have something we can show Webby." He said smirking. "And it's something I could show on both of your wedding day. It'd be great to see his face turn red remembering that."

He giggled hearing that. "Yeah. If now wasn't embarrassing, imagine years later- Wait, did you say _our_ wedding?"

"Yeah. But only if you want to do that sort of thing."

"I don't think we have thought _that_ far yet."

"Let's go show this to her. She would laugh at this!" Louie said, getting a head start.

He started walking over to her. Dewey smiled and followed him, ending up getting ahead of him.

* * *

A/N: I got this idea when I was watching Kubz Scouts trying not to laugh at stuff. The exact video is the one that says "Tomato Jay Is Back In The Building," if anyone was curious. This popped into mind and I had to write this. I feel so terrible for Huey though, poor boy. I'm such a terrible person for thinking of this, haha.

There wasn't really suppose to be a bit of HueDew tossed in here this time, but it slipped in here anyways apparently. This was longer than I thought it would be, too. I'm happy with the result nonetheless, and I hope you enjoyed this too.


End file.
